During the Storm
by avidreader127
Summary: Future fic, when a big storm hits their little house, Kurt and Blaine's daughter gets scared. But Kurt has a plan. Please suggest a different title.


Author's note: My power went out, and I couldn't focus on my other fics. So, here's a bit of fluff. Also I can't remember if thunder or lightning comes first, so sorry if that's wrong. I don't like the title, so a better suggestion would be awesome.

* * *

It's a giant storm. One of the worst they've had in a long time. Kurt and Blaine cuddle close to each other. Listening on their heart beats and steady breathes, they hope to ignore the sound of hail hitting their little house. The large trees outside blow in the wind.

A bright bolt of lightning shocks them. Followed closely by a loud crack of thunder.

A small knock at their bedroom door startles them further. A tiny girl, no older than five, stands there. Her pink nightgown wet with tears.

"Daddy, Papa, I'm scared."

"Its okay, Ella. You want to get into bed with us?" Blaine asks. She nods and crawls in between them. Ella feels safe sandwiched between her parents.

Kurt stretches out his arm to turn on the light, when it won't go on he mutters under his breath, "crap."

"Powers out?" Blaine asks, without needing to.

"Yeah, hold on. Ella, I'll be right back." Kurt gets up and checks the time on his cell phone. _Stupid digital clocks that don't work without power._

It's barely ten. He and Blaine hadn't really been planning on going to sleep anytime soon. But the storm, and Ella, interrupted them.

His daughter doesn't look that tired. He can see her clinging to Blaine when it thunders again. Blaine senses a plan forming in Kurt's head.

"Come on. Let's go downstairs and do something special." Kurt says.

Ella refuses to let go of Blaine, so he carries her. Once in the kitchen, he whispers in Kurt's ear, "So, what's this you're planning?"

Kurt gives Blaine his, "You'll just have to wait and find out" look, before going to look for some flashlights.

When he comes back, Kurt finds Blaine sitting on the floor with Ella on his lap. He starts turning on the various lanterns and flashlights he found, and setting them around the room. Then he takes out the battery powered speakers.

Hooking his iPhone to it, he blasts on some music. Letting it drown out the storm. Next he goes to the cupboard, takes out three bowls, and grabs spoons from the draw. Even though it'll let out the cold air, he opens the freezer and removes the ice cream. Remembering to add some chocolate sauce to Blaine's and Ella's.

Blaine realizes what Kurt's doing. It's perfect. Ella's loosened her grip on Blaine since being down here. She's humming softly along with the music, while watching Kurt move about the kitchen.

"Here you go. Sweets for my sweeties." Kurt says with a wink to Blaine, who leans in and gives his husband a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, papa." Ella says, before diving in. She takes a large spoonful. A second later her smile turns onto a pained look.

"Brain freeze?" Blaine asks.

Ella just nods.

"It's okay, honey. Give it a minute and it'll go away." Blaine says as he rubs her back.

The storm continues, but the Hummel-Andersons barely notice. They're having too much fun sitting on the floor eating ice cream, and talking. Ella's on Blaine (and Kurt, she's let her legs stretch out onto him). Blaine's head is also resting on Kurt. It's like they're all in one big dog pile.

Pretty soon, Ella lets out a large yawn.

"Do you want to go back to bed?"

She shakes her head. It's too comfy sitting on daddy's lap.

"You sure, you seem pretty tired."

Another yawn comes out. This time from Blaine. A second later, one escapes Kurt's mouth.

"Okay, it's time for bed." Kurt declares. "Come on, get up." Though, that's more directed at Blaine than Ella.

Together, the three of them go back upstairs. Kurt's cell says it's a little past midnight.

They don't even try to put Ella back into her room. She snuggles in between them. Her head resting on Blaine's arm. Both men stare lovingly at their little girl. It's hard to imagine that she's growing up so fast. So they cherish these little moments.

The storm drones on. The lights are left on downstairs. The bowls left on the floor. Even the music is still playing. But none of them care. It's too nice just being together, right now.

* * *

Author's note: Hope it was okay. Also sorry about the POV changing like that. I was trying to keep it sort of omniscient.


End file.
